


Fools and Novels

by RainyDayBatsy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, Regency, Rumbelle Christmas in July, rcij
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyDayBatsy/pseuds/RainyDayBatsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Belle's father's drinking and gambling leave her family destitute, she joins the house of Adolphus Gold. When sparks fly, Cora Mills strives to separate the two. Will a bad bet from her father with the dastardly Killian Jones help Cora in her goal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fools and Novels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siesiegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siesiegirl/gifts).



> A Rumbelle Christmas in July fic for siesiegirl! She prompted Regency AU.
> 
> Also Hook is an asshole in this. He doesn't do anything more damaging than in the show, but if you like Hook or find mild violence triggering, best to skip.

Adolphus Gold had a rather large estate. It consisted of several acres, an expansive main house, servant quarters, srables, and all the other accoutrements of a man of his wealth and position. This isn’t to say that he enjoyed the spacious and extravagant living with which he surrounded himself. Rather it was expected of a man who owned so many businesses and property in town to outfit his own home with the appropriate luxuries. The big house and the big land and the big estate all served to remind him that he was hopelessly and permanently alone. His wife abandoned him before he had made his fortune, choosing a man who had inherited all his wealth and seemed more intent on spending it on booze and gambling rather than investments and finery. Their son remained with him following his mother’s abandonment, but caught ill and passed a few years later. Word reached Gold that his former wife passed shortly thereafter. So Gold was alone in this world of marble and velvet, left cold from the dealings of the past. He came to realize love was nothing but a distraction, one that inevitably led to pain and despair. He resigned himself to accumulating wealth and power in an attempt to stave off the loneliness and harden his heart.

Belle Avonlea was sunshine. Her life was utterly different from that of Adolphus Gold. She too had suffered loss. Her mother died when Belle was young in a vicious attack, which Belle witnessed. Her father was left bereft following his wife’s death, squandering what little savings and holdings the family had on drink. Belle, however, had not allowed for these events to close her heart or harden her soul. Rather she fought the darkness of the world and found hope and light in the books that she refused to let her father sell. Through these books, she found adventure and excitement and ideas that were utterly foreign to those in her small town. Thus when her father came home particularly drunk and confessed that he had finally squandered the last of their money and they had little else to sell, Belle Avonlea drew upon the stories of heroes and bravery to determine her next action. She would set forth to save her father and herself from destitution or debtors’ prison. Belle informed her father that she would set out, find employment, and send what she could back to him on the condition he changed his ways. It was in this manner that Belle Avalon, a woman who refused to be beaten by life, joined the household of the dark and broken Adolphus Gold. 

* * *

“The master is very particular about his habits. He doesn’t like to be disturbed, nor should you expect him to remember your name or recognize your face. He only recognizes those of the most senior household and you have years before that will occur, if it ever does.” Cora Mills spoke to Belle just as one would to a slow child who couldn’t possibly understand the simplest instruction and towered over her, standing far too close to Belle’s chair. “You will be given room and board, as well as £80 a year, assuming of course you last a year. The work will be hard and don’t expect any special treatment because you’re new.”

Ms. Mills dressed not as the housekeeper, but rather as the lady of the house. She wore rich, red frocks, often adorned with lace and embroidery, and her hair was always carefully styled. She carried herself as though she were only downstairs because she needed to have a quick chat with the cook about some function she was holding. “If you see Mr. Gold, you do not speak unless spoken to and only answer questions he asks. You never approach him. You should be neither seen nor heard. Do you understand the expectations for the role you have applied for?”

“Yes, Ms. Mills." 

“Good, you may go see Ms. Rebecca Lucas for some appropriate attire. She will also be your roommate for the time being. Your room will be the last door on the left. The servant rooms are just past the pantry. And Ms. Avonlea, keep in mind that at any point your employment may be terminated.” Cora had a permanent smile affixed to her face, but the smile never reached her eyes. It reminded Belle rather of a jackal, or at least what she had read of jackals

“Yes, Ms. Mills.”

“Good, you’re dismissed. You may go find Ms. Lucas.” Belle swiftly left the icy presence of Cora Mills, hoping to find Ms. Lucas a more welcoming member of her new home. There were few people in the small town of Storybrooke who had houses big enough to employ in-house staff. While Adolphus Gold was known for his ruthless deals, he paid his staff a fair wage and treated them honestly according to the local merchants.

Belle walked quickly and quietly through the downstairs to the servants’ quarters. She followed Ms. Mills’ directions to her new room and found who she assumed was her new roommate. “Ms. Lucas?” Belle cautiously ventured.

“Tell the old bat that I’m coming! I just spilled boiling soup all over myself. You would think that would buy me five minutes to change.” The woman was in a flurry of movement, not even hazarding a glance to the doorway.

“I’m sorry. I’m looking Ms. Lucas. Ms. Mills told me to find her.” With these words, the woman stilled focusing on Belle for the first time.

“Oh, that’s me. The red witch is the only one who calls me Ms. Lucas unless the old bat is mad at me, which she currently is. Most of the people here just call me Ruby. The young woman stepped forward offering a hand and a large genuine smile. It was a smile full of teeth, warmth, and excitement. Where Ms. Mills’ smile was emotionless and cruel, Ruby’s was open and the first sign that Belle might be able to call this big house, home.

“Belle Avonlea. Ms. Mills told me that you might help settle me in and that I’m to room with you.” Belle still teetered on the edge of the room. It felt wrong to just charge into Ruby’s room, even if she had seemed receptive to Belle.

“I was wondering if Mr. Gold was going to replace Ashley. She found herself a guy and I hear she’s already pregnant.” Ruby returned to her fevered dressing. “Let me finish in the kitchen and I’ll be back to explain how the house runs. Just bring your things in and unpack. I’ll even bring you some dinner.”

Ruby twirled around Belle and rushed down the hall back toward the kitchen. Belle teased her lip with her teeth as she finally took a step into her new room. It was small, but no smaller than the room she had at home. The furnishings were a good deal nicer since her father had sold practically everything of value. Two small beds lined the walls. They were made of a rich, warm wood and had crisp clean sheets. A small armoire sat opposite the door with a desk and chair to the left of it. Nothing was as nice as the items Belle had grown up with, but it had been many years since she had seen those pieces. A small window let in enough light from the falling sun to warm the floor and cast a soft, orange light on wooden floors.

Belle set her small bag on the desk to begin unpacking. Clothes mattered little to Belle and she had not brought many with her. The rest of the bag was filled with the books she was too afraid to leave at home. Largely those her mother had left her. They had worn spines, bent corners, and yellowed pages, but they were more precious to her than anything. 

* * *

It wasn’t long before Ruby returned, random stains dotting her wardrobe. “Sorry, Granny runs a tight ship and she is much stricter with me than anyone else.” Ruby carried two wooden bowls with a delicious smell wafting from them. “She’s a great cook though.”

“Your grandmother runs the kitchen?” 

“Well, no. She’s been here forever and everyone just calls her Granny.” Ruby handed Belle a bowl and spoon as she sat heavily on the left bed. “She and Ms. Mills can’t stand each other, but Mr. Gold likes Granny’s cooking and Ms. Mills has been with him the longest of anyone.” 

Belle found this girl across from her utterly intriguing. She was unlike anyone she had met at school or in society. She seemed to be going in 500 places at once. She loosened her hair from the tight bun it had been confined to and raven dark hair tumbled to the middle of her back.

“So you’ll be taking Ashley’s place as a house maid. Unfortunately, this means you will be working under Ms. Mills, but you are much less likely to spill boiling soup on yourself. In the morning, Ms. Mills holds a meeting with all the house staff in the main hall over what to expect from the day. Mr. Gold is a rather solitary man, so it rarely changes from day to day, but she still holds the meetings everyday. She will give your assignment for the day and point out every way you were deficient the day before. Honestly, not a soul likes her. I’m not really sure why Mr. Gold keeps her around when everyone hates her.” Ruby finally took a breath to swallow some of the soup she had brought with her. “I’ve been here three years and lost track of the number of fights those two have gotten in to. Anyway, barring any business meeting Mr. Gold holds here, you’ll finish your daily chores by around 6 and can come relax until we’ve finished with Mr. Gold’s dinner and then the house staff can eat. With you being so new, I doubt Ms. Mills will give you anything to do in the evening so you should be free to do what you like. Mr. Gold doesn’t really care what we do as long as our jobs get done. He has some horses you can ride and a garden that provides a nice bit of privacy amongst the roses, if you get my meaning.”

“I doubt that I’ll need that sort of privacy, but I’ll keep that in mind.” Belle offered a soft smile to who she hoped would be a welcome friend in her new surroundings. 

* * *

Belle woke with the soft light and listened to her roommate’s not very soft snores. Ruby rumbled in her sleep like there was an animal within her chest. Belle had slept anxiously, nervous for what the new day was to bring, what her new life would offer. She dressed quickly in the clothes that Ms. Mills had sent to her room not long after dinner. Her dress was a simple pattern, but made of soft, spun material. It was also a blue that made the sky jealous, light and clear.

She made her way to the kitchen for a simple breakfast of bread and cheese. Only one other person was there so far. He was tall, thin, bespectacled, and had a smattering of bright red hair atop his head. He was sipping coffee and spluttered a bit into it upon Belle’s arrival. “I’m sorry. There normally isn’t anyone up for another half hour or so.” He rose from his seat at the wooden table to greet Belle. “Archibald Hopper, at your service.” He was dressed in the typical uniform for a manservant.

“Belle Avonlea.” They exchanged pleasantries as more of the house woke to the morning and bustled around them getting ready for the day. Eventually, the house servants finished up their breakfast and began to file upstairs. Belle followed quickly behind. Ms. Mills was already in the main hall. Much like the day before, she was richly outfitted with a black bodice, with black hearts embroidered on, and a full blood red skirt. It didn’t seem the most appropriate dress for the head house servant to Belle’s mind.

“Mr. Gold will be remaining on the property today in his office. As such, that room will be off limits to all of you.” Ms. Mills proceeded to go through the servants one by one and assign tasks for the day. Finally, it was Belle’s turn. “And you, Ms. Avonlea. You will clean the study. I will personally check your work at the end of the day and I expect to not see a single speck of dust. If I do, you can assure that your employment will be very quickly ended.”

Ms. Mills had once again stepped into Belle’s space to stand inches above Belle, forcing the petite young woman to either bow her head or stare up at the older woman. Belle raised her head and met the woman’s steely glare with her own blue eyes. “I understand perfectly.”

“I’ll ring when lunch is ready.” Ms. Mills stepped away and clacked her red heels down hallway without a backward glance.

Belle finally released the breath she had been holding since she stood toe to toe with Ms. Mills. “I’ll show you where to get the supplies and the way to the study.” Archibald offered with a smile. And so Belle began her first day as a member of the Gold house staff. 

* * *

Ms. Mills might have called the room the study, but, in truth, it was a library. Quite a big one at that. Certainly, one of the largest she had seen. It was not just wide, but had high ceilings. Tall windows let in bright light opposite the door. Excepting the windows, every meter of wall was covered in shelves and every shelf carried a variety of books. There were some stuffed chairs in each corner and a wide, dark wooden desk sat in front of the window. Curiously, the direction meant anyone who sat at the desk would have their back to the windows. This wasn’t due to a lack of view. Instead, it looked out on the garden that Ruby had mentioned and from this perspective it was a beautiful garden. Thick hedges surrounded the area with bright orange blossoms dotting the greenery. A fountain that must have been at least four times her height peeked out from the hedges. To the left of the fountain a thicket of woods grew green and dense. To the right, a rolling field with the stables just within view.

Belle tore herself from the pastoral scene out the window and started on the enormous task of cleaning such a room. With a rag and a bucket, she approached the first section of books, and softly drug the rag across a leather bound copy of _Frankenstein_ , shelved next to _Gray’s Anatomy_. This room truly represented a trap into which Belle could easily fall.

* * *

People were being especially vexing to Mr. Gold’s mind. People seemed to refuse to acknowledge contracts that were perfectly legal and thought that Adolphus Gold’s time could be easily wasted when he merely wanted to go about his business in solitude. Ms. Mills had thus far found four separate needless reasons to intrude upon the quiet of his office. Truthfully, she would have been fired ages ago, if she hadn’t been one of the few to get the better of him in a deal. It was with this muttering internal monologue that Mr. Gold made his way into the study to check a fact for a contract he was writing.

He found his feet stuck, but a meter in the room as he glanced a vision high upon the ladder. Soft brunette curls framed an enchanting face. Truly had he been a religious man, he would have thought some angel from heaven, or more likely some temptress from hell, had appeared in his room. She was perched near the ceiling with a book close to her face. As Mr. Gold moved closer to the girl, his cane left the rich rug and tapped the wooden floors and the beauty raised her head. While Mr. Gold was transfixed with pale, blue eyes, Belle realized her employer had found her reading when she should be cleaning. Her shock caused her feet to slip and she felt herself begin to fall.

The world slowed as Mr. Gold saw her feet lose their grasp of the ladder. He still seemed mired to the wooden floor and could not will his legs to move to try and stop the likely death of this captivating creature he had stumbled upon. A loud smack finally shocked him out of reverie as the book, Belle had been holding fell to the floor. Belle’s arms hooked around the ladder managed to keep her from plummeting to the ground, though would likely have some dark bruises for her efforts. Once securely affixed to the ladder once more, she rushed down, preparing for the dismissal that might possibly mean ruin for her and her father.

“I’m so sorry, sir. I swear I was cleaning. I just was curious about the novel. I had read other things by the author, but hadn’t come across this book before.” Belle rumbled off apologies, while never moving her eyes from his. She stood in silence waiting for the inevitable barrage of anger.

Centuries for Adolphus passed as Belle descended and stood before him. While she was obviously speaking and he heard a melodic voice tinged with an accent he couldn’t quite place. “Sir, I’m sorry. I promise it won’t happen again. I’m new and forgot my place.”

“It’s fine. Just maybe be a bit more careful with the books.” Finally, he was struck from his reverie and convinced that this was an actual person standing before him. Not a vixen from hell, a celestial being, nor a delusion from his sick mind, but a real person. A maid, apparently, that he had never seen before. As his faculties returned to him, he vaguely remembered hiring a new housemaid since Ms. Cinders had left. Appropriately enough for such a beauty, her name was Belle. Adolphus hobbled past the beauty to retrieve the book that fell. “ _Northanger Abbey_ ,” he read the title with a quirk of his brow. “You are welcome to borrow the book, so long as you return it in the same condition.”

Adolphus Gold returned the book to the maid and was hit with even more sensations. She had an unusual perfume. Most women these days wore sweet, flowery scents. God knows Cora drowned herself every morning in a rose scent. Belle instead smelled earthy, like fresh rain and spicy woods. He handed the girl the book and briefly felt the touch of her hand against his as she accepted it. These weren’t the hands of a woman used to cleaning houses. They were soft and warm against his rough and leathery.

“Ahem, Mr. Gold, lunch is served in your office and Ms. Avonlea is needed elsewhere.” Cora Mills voice cut through the moment like a blade. Adolphus became acutely aware of how close he was standing to the new maid, how deeply he was staring at her, how dry his mouth had become. 

He quickly stepped back and toward the door. “Thank you, Ms. Mills. Enjoy the book Ms. Avonlea.” The young girl dipped into a slight curtsy as a response and slipped the book into her apron pocket. Adolphus left quickly and practically choked as he passed Cora at the door. He made his way back to the office, lacking the book of his initial inquiry. While he sat at his desk and went through the motions of business, his mind kept flitting back to the girl so entranced by a book she nearly plummeted to her death. 

* * *

“Did you misunderstand me when I said not to bother Mr. Gold?” Cora Mills strode to middle of the room toward the young woman at the center.

“No, Ms. Mills.”

“Did he ask you a question that demanded an answer from you?”

“No, Ms. Mills.”

“Was there a good reason for you, the new maid, to not only speak with the master of this house alone, but also to take such a liberty as to request a book from him?”

“That isn’t what happened, Ms. Mills.”

“And why should I believe the likes of you?” Cora began slowly circling the standing Belle. “You whose father has been known for years as a drunkard and as incompetent for far longer. You whose wealth and fortune have been quickly gambled away. You whose household possessions wind up in pawn every few days. Why should I believe you are not trying to steal away with one of the master’s books? Or worse trying to ingratiate yourself to him for your own gain?” Cora stopped in front of Belle once more and glared down at her with that jackal smile affixed to her face, “You are nothing. You will never be more than nothing. Get used to the gutter, dear.” Ms. Mills turned her back on Belle and began to make her exit.

“And what are you?” Belle, who had been quiet during the slander of her father’s name and during the abuse Ms. Mills hurled at her, stopped the tall woman just before the sill. “You are not queen of this manor. You’re not even the wife of it. All you are is a woman who dresses above her stature and gets drunk on even the modicum of power that you are bestowed. I am well aware of who I am and where I come from. I have lost my mother. I have lost my father to drink. I have lost most of my things to debtors for debt that was not mine. I have lost a good deal, but I have not lost my self. I am not nothing. I have knowledge and hope and maybe a bit of bravery in me. Now if you choose to not believe my story of the innocent exchange that happened here, go ask Mr. Gold. I have no doubt that he will agree that all that happened was he caught me reading, when admittedly I should have been following your directions and cleaning. He was then gracious enough, not to treat me like a bug to be squashed as you have thus done, but rather to allow me to borrow the book.”

“You cannot speak to me thusly. I may not be the lady of this manor, but I am in charge of staff and I can assure you, your employment is terminated. Go and pack your bags and leave. I will have the pittance you earned for the day sent to your father’s house.” Ms. Mills’ calm demeanor started cracking. The beastly smile became crazed as she descended upon Belle.

“My contract is not with you. You cannot fire me. I have agreed to work in Mr. Gold’s household, not the Mills’ household. If Mr. Gold wants me to leave, I will not fight it, but you will not dismiss me, nor will intimidate me into leaving. Now you said Mr. Gold’s lunch was ready and I will go downstairs to enjoy mine before returning to the task, which you set for me. Good day, Ms. Mills.” Belle walked quickly past the stunned woman gently touching the book cradled in her pocket.

The rest of the day progressed normally. Belle enjoyed her lunch, speaking with Ruby and Archie, as well as meeting some of the other staff. She returned to the library after safely storing the book in her room and denied herself the pleasure of peeking at any of the other books. She was not unaware of Ms. Mills walking past the open door more than seemed necessary.

Finally, the day was over and Belle was able to escape the scrutiny of Ms. Mills. Once again she and Ruby ate dinner in their room. Belle relayed the strange happenings of the day to the receptive girl.

“The whole thing is strange. Mr. Gold doesn’t normally interact with people period, unless he is doing business. I have always thought that the red witch liked Gold as more than just an employer though. She might be threatened by you.” Ruby wiggled her eyebrows at Belle.

Belle smiled largely at Ruby, but was secretly pleased. She hadn’t admitted it to herself even, but there was something about the master of this manor that roared in Belle. True enough, she had seen him about in town. He was the richest man around and everyone knew who he was, but it wasn’t until her hands brushed his that she noticed how soft his brown eyes were when they looked into hers. There was no doubt he was older than her. His hair was streaked with gray and longer than the current style. But there was something there.

“Well, I’m going to go have my own little rendezvous.” Ruby said as she bounced off the bed. “I told Archie that we should take a walk through the gardens to look at some of the new blooms.” Ruby whirled out of the room with a quick wink to her roommate.

Belle smiled softly to herself thinking how nice it might be to take a walk through the gardens with Mr. Gold at some point before reaching for the book he had so graciously lent her and waiting for her roommate to return. 

* * *

“You don’t understand. She’s got brown hair, beautiful blue eyes, and an accent you wouldn’t soon forget. She’s also my employee and half my age.” Adolphus Gold drank deeply from the cup of tea in front of him. Belle had been working in his house for a little over two months at this point. The majority of those days, Gold had found a reason to stumble upon her working and engage her in conversation. She always seemed happy enough to talk with him. Unfortunately, Cora often stumbled upon them and when she did Belle always ended up in a different area of the manor the next day, but the lure of the beauty was far too strong for Gold to stay away.

“William the fourth’s bride is nearly 30 years younger than him and I hear they’re very happy.” Jefferson Cloche sat across from the petulant older man. As normal a large, extravagantly adorned top hat sat slightly crooked on his mop of brown hair. Jefferson had originally come to Adolphus for a small loan to open up a store that sold handmade hats and fine ribbons. Over the years the two had cobbled together something of a friendship, a rare thing for the isolated Mr. Gold.

“I’m not exactly a king and she’s not exactly a princess,” Adolphus scoffed.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it. It is not unheard of for widowers to remarry younger women.”  

“That’s normally for the sake of children, which is not exactly the issue here,” Gold spat out the words as if they were grains of sand grating his tongue and teeth.

“Happiness is occasionally a cause for marriage too.” Jefferson knew quite well the dangers of letting Gold walk down the path of the past. True enough that his wife had left him before her death, but a divorce had never been completed so widower seemed an appropriate enough title. The subject of children, however, would only put the already angry man into a more unpleasant humor.

“I can’t make myself happy; I couldn’t make Milah happy. Why would you think I have the capacity to make someone young and beautiful happy?” Gold finished his tea and threw some money on the table as he stood. “I’m too old to believe in love anymore. It’s best reserved for fools and novels.”

“But do fools believe in love or does love make the fools?” Jefferson questioned Gold’s retreating figure and chuckled as the bell above the door signaled his friend’s departure. 

* * *

The red witch sent Belle to clean a small room on the second floor. She doubted that anyone had stepped foot in it in years, let alone cleaned it. Her feet left imprints in the dust as she went to open the rich red and gold brocade curtains that blocked the sun from the room. The air was stale and stifling; it seemed a shroud of death covered the surface. It was a strange room for the manor. Small wooden toys were piled in a corner. A small bed that was obviously meant for a child was against one wall and a small armoire of light wood completed the furnishings. There was no denying this had at one point been a child’s room. Belle had never heard of Mr. Gold having a child, but possibly it had once been a niece or nephew’s room. One that just stopped visiting. Belle stopped her speculation and went about sweeping the dust from the room and collecting the dirty linens and clothes to be washed.

She had not been cleaning very long before a steady Scottish brogue stilled her movements. “What are you doing in this room?” She spun to see Mr. Gold’s silhouette in the door frame. His face was down causing his hair to fall over his eyes. His cane was planted in front of him with both hands gripping the handle. He was unmoving, but rage seemed to radiate from his being. “No one is allowed in this room. No one should touch the things in this room.” Mr. Gold finally met Belle’s eyes and there was more pain and fury in his eyes than Belle had ever seen. “Get out of this room now!”

Belle quickly gathered her cleaning materials and left Mr. Gold standing in the doorway staring at the room. There was not a doubt in her mind that Ms. Mills had set her up. She fled downstairs and past the kitchen to her room. Closing the door she fell upon her bed and began to cry. There was no logic behind her tears, rather it was a strange combination of the altercation upstairs, the fact that Ms. Mills had pulled one over on her, and how different her life had become. Growing up, she had never once wanted for a doll, a dress, or a book. She had once had prospects, both for marriage and for education. She had once been the loved daughter of a happy couple.

“Belle, is everything okay?” Ruby peeked her head in the room and rushed to Belle’s side as her tears soaked the sheets and a pillow absorbed her sobs. Belle couldn’t find the words to answer her new friend, and Ruby didn’t need them. She softly stroked the brunette’s hair as she let her friend cry out whatever troubles plagued her. 

* * *

“It sounded like he could have been describing Maurice’s daughter.” A round-faced man with a red cap and brown beard gleefully reported.

“Maurice, you say? I do believe he owes me a good amount of money.” The man receiving this information was admittedly good looking. He had dark hair, dark eyes, and an easy smile. He was always dressed in fine clothes, often with a coat made of dark, supple leather. He also often had a drink in his left hand and a woman in his right. “Why don’t we invite Maurice around for a double or nothing game? He will surely jump at the chance to wipe out his debt and make sure the deck is properly shuffled.”

The shorter man quickly disappeared, leaving the other to sip from his rum and smile. 

* * *

Adolphus spent the day in Neal’s room. The seal had been broken. Light had crept into corners kept dark for years. Dust had been swept from the floor and sheets and clothes, long preserved in a state of grief, had been removed from their positions and piled in a basket. Adolphus gently brushed his fingertips over what had once been Neal’s favorite shirt. He had worn it almost to threads and this was the first time Adolphus had seen it since he had lain his son in the ground. Neal had not spent much time in this house. Gold’s fortune had only recently been made when Neal fell ill. He had so many plans for how to spoil his boy and protect him. Instead, he had himself in work, accumulating wealth until it was too late. The shirt was from his old, poor life as a spinner. He had made it for Neal. It was, in fact, the last thing Adolphus had ever made for Neal. True he had bought him toys and finer shirts, but Neal still preferred the rough material, that his father had spun just for him.

Adolphus knew he was not a good man, but he had tried to be a good father. Instead he had lost himself in deals and contracts, trying to get the power he thought he needed to provide a home Neal could be proud of. Losing Milah to another man had been hard, largely because it meant Neal had lost his mother. Losing Neal for eternity had been torture.

Adolphus looked around the shrine to the lost boy. He knew he had been brash with Belle. It was not her fault that Cora had told her to clean the room. He knew this was due to the machinations of his head maid. She was the one who truly deserved his ire. Nobody used Adolphus Gold as their dupe and he would certainly not let one of his own household members get away with using him.

He collected himself and cast one final look at the last room his child had slept in. Perhaps it was time to let death stop tainting his memories of his son and to lift the veil of the past that clouded the room and, to an extent, the manor. Adolphus left the room to seek out the woman who had taken such liberties, playing him against the pretty maid. God save her from the wrath he would lay upon her.

He found Cora decorating the dining room with assorted finery and fresh flowers. “I heard shouting. I’m assuming nothing untoward has happened.” She had gave Gold that smile that he hated so, the one that reminded him that she had trapped him once.

“You had no right to send Belle to that room.” His rage, briefly replaced with sadness and self-loathing, began building once more. “You know that room is off limits and you felt it appropriate to send the newest staff member there so that I would catch her. So that I would set loose my temper on to her.”

“I did nothing of the sort to Ms. Avonlea. If that impudent little girl disobeyed my orders and found herself cleaning a room she should not have, that cannot be considered my fault. As you know I tried to fire her yesterday.” Cora moved around the table so that she was within a few steps of Gold. “If you would just give me the power to do so, I can make the ugly little mistake go away.” With the same smile still plastered upon her face, she closed the distance between herself and her employer. Her lips gently pressed to his. Whispering as she separated, “Just make me the mistress of the manor and I’ll send that little whip back to her drunkard father.” 

“Disappointment’s just a part of life. I’m sure we can agree on that. If not for our agreement, you would be the one downstairs packing your bags and trying to find work. Though I can assure you, it would not be in this town.” Gold’s hands once again gripped his cane, though this time not because of a fury of rage, but a storm of hatred for the woman standing before him. She had found him a broken man. He had recently learned of Milah’s death shortly after burying Neal. At the time, he lacked the appropriate faculties to write a beneficial employee contract when Cora had shown up to his door. She had gotten him to change a slight clause in the contract, which left him stuck with her until he married or she bore a child, something she had insisted was a goal with her sickly husband. He had passed a year after she joined Gold’s household without ever producing a child. This unfortunately left Gold in a position where the conniving woman could not be fired and he was forced to keep the Machiavellian maid.

“Shame then that you can’t make me leave.” Cora returned to the detailing of the large room.

Gold left her to her dealings as he went downstairs to find the woman who had wrongly been the victim of his anger. It wasn’t often than Mr. Gold found his way downstairs and so the looks and questions that followed his wake were to be expected. He stopped just outside the room where sobs were quietly emanating. Knocking softly on the open door, both Belle and Ms. Lucas turned their attention to the door. “May I speak with Ms. Avonlea alone please?”

Ruby looked questioningly at Belle, who softly nodded at her friend. As Ruby gave her friend a last quick hug, Belle stood and began to straighten the rumpled clothes from collapsing on the bed. Mr. Gold stepped into the room giving Ruby space to leave, though the door was kept open for propriety’s sake.

“I find myself in a position I neither like nor often find myself in. I must apologize for my behavior in the room upstairs. I now know that you were just following Ms. Mills orders and you did not deserve the anger with which I spoke to you.”

Belle stepped closer to her employer, “That wasn’t a nephew’s room, was it?”

“No, there was a son. I lost him as I did his mother.” Mr. Gold avoided the softness and compassion shining in Belle’s eyes. He was already apologizing, something he rarely did. He did not want to show the pain behind his eyes to the young maid, but Belle stepped closer once more. She was far closer than was appropriate for maid and master. Mr. Gold felt a soft hand touching his own resting upon his cane and another came up to cup his cheek. Belle understood pain and loss. They had both lost much. She saw how trapped he was in the sorrow of the past. As he leaned into her gentle touch with his eyes closed, Belle found herself examining his face, the soft lines of age, the sharpness of his noise, the gentle curve of his chin, and finally the thinness of his lips. Belle drew herself up and softly pressed her lips to his. At first Mr. Gold just stood there, shocked at Belle’s actions, but slowly he returned her kiss and for a moment, his grief, his sadness, his rage, his pain disappeared, but quickly he remembered the feel of Cora’s lips on his. Perhaps, he had been wrong. Belle wasn’t being used by Cora. They were in it together. Cora had decided a protégé might have a better chance at ensnaring the master of the house. Likely she had worked a deal with Belle. Get the old fool to fall in love with her, marry her, and then Cora and Belle would rule his house, rule his money, and take his power from him.

Gold stepped out of the kiss quickly. “Did she tell you to do that? She thinks if she fails she can use younger flesh to tempt me! I know this is a trick. I know you can’t care for me. You’re working with her!” Gold’s voice steadily grew louder and more frantic. He had let himself be sucked in.

“What are you talking about? This could be something! This could be real! This might be love.” Belle walked closer to Mr. Gold and tried to rest her hand upon his once again, but he roughly withdrew himself.

“No one can ever love me,” He knew that the entire house must have heard him, but at that point he didn’t care. He was tired of being used and manipulated. He was tired of not having the upper hand. His voice returned to normal and devoid of feeling, “I don’t want you anymore, dearie. Pack your things and leave immediately.” He brushed roughly past her to grab the book sitting on the desk, the fifth he had lent her, and left the room, never looking at the crestfallen face of the girl that dared to make him feel again. Faces peered at him from doors as he left Belle’s room, but they all saw the fury in his movements and let him pass in silence.

Belle, who had been so happy to have an honest moment with her employer, found herself once again on the verge of tears. She didn’t let herself cry though. Ruby came and found Belle furiously packing. “You aren’t actually going to leave?”

“What choice do I have? He made himself clear. Cora may not have the power to fire me, but he certainly does. I don’t even know what he could have been talking about, but it’s obvious that he wants me to leave.”

“Belle?” Ruby’s soft request stilled Belle’s movements and made her face her friend. “Did you really love him?”

“I don’t know. I think I could have. I think he could have loved me too, but that doesn’t matter now.” Belle gave her friend a quick hug and finished packing. “I’m going to go back to my father’s house. I promise I’ll write.”

“Me too.” Ruby squeezed Belle’s hand as she began to leave.

Belle filed past the kitchen with her head held high and refusing to look at any of the number of servants staring at her. As she moved towards the front door, she saw Mr. Gold’s figure standing in the library with his back to the door. It would have been easy to walk past. It would have been easy to leave him with his thoughts, as wrong as they were. Belle, however, had refused to do the easy thing. She still held hope that there was bravery within her soul and the only way to see was to do the brave thing.

She dropped her bag in the hall and walked to face the man who had just yelled at her. “You know we might have known happiness, if you had just believed that someone could want you. For some reason you couldn’t take that chance. You don’t think I could love you, but you’ve made your choice and you’ll have to live with it. I think you’ll regret it. You will live in this house with servants and books and wealth, but you’ll always have an empty heart.” Belle left him standing there, unsure if a word of what she said had sunk in, but at least she could leave knowing that she had said what was in her soul and there was nothing more she could do, if he would not change.

Adolphus Gold had heard every word, but could not let himself believe it. He would not lose his heart to love again. 

* * *

“Papa, I’m home.” Belle walked into the small house her father had moved to in an attempt to settle some debts.

“I just sent word to Gold’s house. How did you get here so quickly?” Maurice was aged beyond his years from grief, as much as drink.

“What are you talking about?” Belle dropped her bags and rushed to her father’s side. Something was obviously weighing on her father.

“I’m so sorry, Belle. I got caught up in a game. He said that I could wipe away my debt. I had won so many previous hands. I was sure I could win one more.” Maurice fell to his knees and grabbed at Belle’s hands.

“What are you talking about father?” Belle felt the panic in his voice and met him on the floor.

“I bet you. I lost you. Killian Jones said he would forgive my debt if I bet you and I lost.” 

* * *

“You evil soul. You think you can make me weak?” Adolphus Gold found Cora Mills smiling gleefully in his office.

“Are you angry with me?” Cora simply set about preparing tea, ignoring the obvious anger Gold was displaying.

“Your little deception failed. I sent her away.” Gold ignored the cup that Cora offered him.

“I did nothing to the girl except try to get her to leave. How wonderful that you have done that dirty task for me.” Cora’s smile deepened as she watched Mr. Gold process the information she had relayed.

“And why should I believe that you had nothing to do with her actions toward me?” Adolphus practically growled the question at her.

“How does you falling in love with the little twit serve my purpose whatsoever? Let’s say you were ridiculous enough to wed the girl. All that would do would complete the contract and she would have me fired.” Cora sipped the tea in front of her. “In fact you have done me a favor. I tried to fire her on the first day of her employment. Instead, I got to watch you fawn over her like a puppy. It was disgusting. A lovely young thing like her being perverted by a broken man like you. Now she’s out of the way and I can continue as the head of the household until you accept it would be easier to just marry me.”

Adolphus realized the pleasure with which Cora relished Belle’s departure could only mean that she was telling the truth. She had nothing to do with Belle’s actions. Were it not for his own, she might have actually come to know and love him. Instead, her final memories of him would be that of a monster who rejected and ignored her because he was too paranoid and afraid that anyone would actually care for him. 

* * *

“Since you are here to pay a debt, you will not earn any income. You will get room, board, and clothing. You will room with Lily, Kathryn, and Ariel. Mr. Jones expects you at every meal in the attire he has provided.” Amara Robbins led her to a small room with no window. Two bunked beds lined the walls. A small wardrobe was the only other item in the room. An outfit had been laid upon one of the beds. Belle assumed it was meant for her and seeing it made her heart sink. Hose that reminded her of the nets fisherman used accompanied extremely small pants that would only come a few inches down her thighs. There was just as little fabric for the top. It largely consisted of a low-cut vest that looked at least one size too small and a shirt that was practically see through with short capped sleeves. “I’ll leave you to change.”

This was not a promising start to her new “employment,” but as the dutiful daughter, she changed into her new uniform. Thankfully there was not a mirror to see herself in. She quickly joined the rest of the staff in the dining room. In a large chair at the head of the table sat her new master, Killian Jones. Two women flanked him on one side and one on the other; she assumed these to be her new roommates. All were beautiful and all dressed in similar clothing to her own, although their’s seemed to be the proper size.

“Ah, Belle, so glad you could join us!” Jones addressed her from his seated place. “Come sit by me, please.” He gave her a rakish smile that she assumed worked on many young girls, but did nothing to ease her comfort with him. Belle walked to the open chair to his right and began to pull it out. “Ah, no darling, you misunderstood. You are to sit here next to me on the floor.”

Belle froze as fire flashed before her eyes. “I am not an animal to lay at your feet.”

“You are mine to do with as I please. Your father made sure of that. Be glad I am asking you to lay at my feet. I may ask far more than that unless your attitude changes.” His smile dropped and stone eyes stared into hers.

“You may ask all you wish, but I will not comply.” Belle stood just outside of the man’s reach.

“If you want to keep your father from prison, you will do exactly what I say or reap the punishment that comes with disobedience.” Hook rose to his full height, which was a good deal greater than Belle’s even in the impractical shoes he had provided her. “Now for the last time, kneel.”

“I will not.” Belle held her head high. Hook responded with a slap so hard it sent Belle to the floor.

“I hate to tarnish such a lovely face, but unless you stay where I have put you, I will not hesitate to further mark it.” Jones reclaimed his seat, pleased that he had put his new maid in her place.

Belle, however, had no intention of remaining at the feet of such a man. Even as the handprint of Jones pulsed on her face, she stood once more. Jones followed her rise with his own, bringing a knife from the table with him. He stepped closer to Belle than before pressing the cool blade of the knife against her cheek, “I thought you would enjoy being away from such an ugly reptile as Adolphus Gold and being with a much more physically pleasing master. It seems though that Gold might have gotten the better deal getting rid of such an impudent maid. I’ll break you yet. Tonight you can spend in the attic. Amara, please lead this girl to the attic and lock her in. Maybe tomorrow she will be a bit more accommodating.” He withdrew the knife from her face and grabbed a handful of Belle’s buttocks, before roughly pushing her toward Amara.

Belle followed Amara up the stairs of the Jones’ manor and into the attic. There was nothing of comfort for Belle. There was not even a pallet or blanket for her to sleep with. Instead, she stared out the small window at the moon and strengthened her resolve against the man who was now her jailer.

* * *

Late into the night, Belle heard a tapping at the attic door. Ariel had pilfered the key from Amara’s room and brought Belle some scraps of food for dinner. “I’m sorry for what happened tonight. He’s not normally like that.”

“Has he hit you before?” Belle gratefully took the food and helped the girl into the attic.

“Once, but it was more a show for his guests than something like tonight.” Ariel seemed to be a sweet girl. She had lovely red hair reaching to her upper back and sea-foam green eyes. She had a soft and bubbly personality, something that Belle would likely need given Jones’ behavior toward her thus far.

“Why does he think this is acceptable? I have never in my life been so abused.”

“What were you doing before you came here?” Ariel was a sweet girl, there was no doubt, but perhaps a bit naïve. It was unfathomable to Belle that this lovely girl would excuse being hit by a man as a show of dominance for other men.

“I was working in Mr. Gold’s house as a maid.” So much had changed since this morning. She had a nice job in a supportive house. She had a room with a close friend. She had thought there was a chance for something between her and Mr. Gold. Now she was in a house with a rake as an employer, a bruise in the shape of a hand upon her face, and lacking anything as basic as a blanket.

“I’ve heard he can be rather beastly.” Ariel smiled teasingly.

“Oh no, he’d certainly never hit any of his staff and we had proper uniforms. He’s kind and can be quite gentle.” Belle felt a wave of sadness at the thought of the smiles they had exchanged, the laughter they had shared, and the kiss that had wrought such destruction.

“Well, I better head back. I don’t want Amara to catch me out with her key. I’m sure tomorrow will be better.” Ariel offered Belle a soft squeeze on her bare arm in departure and soon Belle was left alone again, with nothing but her thoughts and a ray of moonlight.

* * *

Despite Ariel’s reassurances, tomorrow was not better. Jones continued to ask Belle to do things far more demeaning than she would agree to do. She was his maid. She was paying off her father’s debt. She would not be his plaything to treat as he wont. She ended up spending yet another night on the attic floor, but she had convinced Ariel to sneak some paper and ink up with the food. Belle’s experience with Jones had only further convinced her that Mr. Gold was not someone to give up on.

_Mr. Gold,_

_I feel I must apologize for what offense you have imagined. I swear my actions were mine and mine alone. You have cut yourself off from the sweet things that make life worth living. I fear that in doing so you have doomed not only yourself to live without happiness, but me as well. Mr. Gold, my life will be poorer without you in it. At the very least, I hope we can enjoy an amiable correspondence. If you agree, I have been employed in Mr. Killian Jones’ house._

_Belle_

The cold solitude of the attic also made Belle miss the fire that Ruby brought to her life. She had always been a solitary girl, more interested in learning and books than ribbons and horses. While many of the girls she grew up with had been nice, Belle had never really enjoyed their company and following her mother’s death, had felt a responsibility to care for her father. Ruby, though not overly interested in books, had been the first person in a long time to care for Belle as a friend. Belle also suspected that the numerous walks Archibald and Ruby took through the garden was leading toward a more serious relationship than Ruby wanted to admit.

_Ruby,_

_I miss you so much. Through some unfortunate circumstances, I’ve ended up in the worse place in the world. My father gambled me away like an old desk. I thought helping him with his debt was the right and brave thing to do. Now I’m afraid it’s ended me in a place that will ruin my soul. My employer seems determined to break me._

_I fear my only saving grace will be your letters telling me of the craziest things Granny has concocted, what new ways Archibald has found to court you, and what sort of girl Mr. Gold will get to replace me. I miss your ferocious smile and our stories after dark. Please write back to me and save my wretched sanity._

_Belle_

* * *

The next day Cora collected the mail from the messenger as she always did, separating out that which belonged to the servants who lived downstairs or in the married quarters on property. One specifically caught her eye. It was addressed to Adolphus from the Jones estate. Cora flicked one sharp fingernail across the wax stamp, breaking it. The silly twit had sent Adolphus a note saying that she didn’t regret what happened between them. Cora walked swiftly to the oil lamp and smiled as the letter was engulfed in flames.

* * *

Belle had been in Mr. Jones’ employ for almost a fortnight. She was still being locked in the attic nightly and her uniform had been changed to little more than a corset. As the days grew and Belle still refused to kneel at his feet for meals or serve as his little pet, he threatened that he would soon provide no clothes at all.

From what Ariel had told Belle, Jones treated all of his staff poorly, but Belle’s treatment seemed more extreme than any other girls’. The only person he treated with any dignity was a weasely, little man with a sparse, brown beard covering his rounded face. Jones sent everyone out of the room when that man came crawling up. He seemed like a gopher and lackey of Jones. Belle never caught his name, though he came to the house routinely.

Unfortunately she also had not heard any response from Mr. Gold. She had written to him practically every night. It’s possible he still didn’t believe her sincerity, but Belle was beginning to suspect that someone, likely Ms. Mills, was keeping her letters from him. She decided to make one last plea, though in a different manner than before. Ruby had routinely exchanged letters with Belle so, thanks to the kind heart of Ariel, their correspondence was getting through. Belle suspected Ms. Mills didn’t notice what those lower than herself were receiving and so hadn’t noticed that the letters were coming from the same place.

_Ruby,_

_I strongly suspect the red witch is keeping my missives from Mr. Gold. As I have spent time away from him, I have realized that it can no longer be qualified. I love Mr. Gold. My heart swells with thoughts of him and the possibility of happiness with him is one of my only saving graces in this hell I find myself. Thusly I must ask an enormous favor. I have included in this a letter directly to him. Please, I beg you find someway to give it to him. I may be stuck in this hellish house, but I find myself warmed by the idea of fighting for him, for us. I won’t stop fighting against Killian Jones nor for Mr. Gold. I understand the risk this poses for you and understand if you do not feel as though you have the capacity with which to deliver the message, but please if you can, help me._

_Belle_

* * *

 Adolphus Gold was sitting at his desk going through the motions of reading a contract. His mind was often drawn back to the brazen brunette standing before him declaring her innocence before leaving his manor, likely forever. He had looked for her, but her father refused to say where she was. She probably had moved on to some younger man with more courage who wasn’t so easily manipulated.

A different girl than normal brought him his lunch. He thought her name was Rachel or Rebecca, but she was kitchen staff and he rarely had cause to interact with her. She set his food down and reached into her apron and produced a letter. “Belle asked me to give this to you.”

His spindled hands reached for the letter as though it would explode in his hands. He didn’t understand why Belle hadn’t just sent it through the normal mail. Why the subterfuge? “Thank you.” He waited until Ruby had left the room before turning the letter over to break the seal.

_Mr. Gold,_

_I’m sorry for the indirect manner in which this letter was delivered. I have reason to believe my others have not made it to you and I had to try one more time. I do not regret what occurred on my last day there. I only regret that I had not stayed and tried to convince you further that my feelings were true and my actions my own. If it were within my capabilities to return to you and profess my ardor, I would. As it is I was forced to ask favors of two friends to go against the wishes of their superiors to get this letter to you._

_My life is not one that is compatible with yours. I have a drunk father who cannot stop the debtors from knocking at the door. Where you turned grief and heartache in to a successful business and became a person who commands respect, if not always friendship, grief has turned my life from an island of privilege to a pool of destitution. You relish your solitude and I yearn for friends, though find them hard to come by. You’re mature and sophisticated; I find my mind addled with stories of far off places and daring swordfights. I do believe we both have a capability for passion and a mutual respect. We laugh easily with each other. We have both lost and changed from that loss. I also believe we share the possibility for true love. For hearts that can be full of joy and peace. Maybe within each other we can let the demons of our past fall away and relish the possibility of a future._

_I have written for two weeks without reply nor acknowledgement. If Ruby relates that this letter was delivered and I still have no reply, I will understand that you do not wish to continue any correspondence. If, however, these letters have not reached you, as I suspect Ms. Mills has ensured that they have not, and there is still hope for some sort of friendship between us, please respond. I am currently in Killian Jones’ employ and if you choose to respond, you may address the letter there._

_Your Belle_

Mr. Gold was an intelligent man with a sharp mind, but following Belle’s letter a storm of emotions clouded his actions. Belle had been writing him. Cora had been keeping the letters from him. Belle was trapped in Killian Jones’ clutches. She had been willing to fight for him. It was only fair of him to fight for her.

* * *

It had been two days and Mr. Gold had not responded. Ruby promised that he received her letter and she had secretly watched him open it. Belle was sure he read it, but it seemed that her feelings were not reciprocated. He wanted neither love nor friendship from Belle and that had been a crushing blow. It was almost enough to allow Jones to break her. She did the chores of a normal maid as asked. She wore the demeaning outfits as asked. She would not become his pet or whore, no matter how often he commanded or the punishments he contrived.

Jones had set his maids to prepare for a private piquet game. He had not mentioned the other player, but he expected to win a large amount from him. Jones had specifically requested Belle be his personal servant for the night. This meant whoever he was playing would see Belle’s uniform, which once again consisted of basically a corset colored a deadly red, shorts that skimmed the tops of her thighs and a ruffled black skirt that came down barely further. The same holey hosiery and deadly heels completed the outfit. Belle felt completely exposed and Mr. Jones had not stopped taking every advantage to cup her hips or butt or pull her against him. Belle always jerked roughly away, but the utter discomfort of it all signified a night that Belle dreaded.

She and the other girls set up a small table and decorated the room with candles. Ariel was in charge of providing music on a small piano in the corner. The others were meant to jump in if at any time Jones requested. Soon the food was out, the cards were shuffled, and the doorbell rang. Amara opened it and the soft clack of a cane on the wooden floors preceded the appearance of the gambler. Belle’s heart raced and her skin flushed. She now knew why she had been assigned as Jones’ personal girl for the evening. Her suspicions proved true when the slight frame of Mr. Gold appeared in the doorway. Belle instantly sought something with which to hide the skin so brashly displayed, but, of course, found nothing. Instead she was forced to face the man she loved with her breasts prominently displayed, her arms bare, and her legs practically naked. Her ire raised as Jones looked gleefully between the frozen Gold and the embarrassed Belle.

Gold knew that Killian did not treat his staff well, but this was beyond his expectation. Adolphus wanted nothing more than to rush to her side and offer his coat, even as enticing the image of blush creeping across Belle’s alabaster skin was. He felt that he knew her well enough to know her humiliation at being displayed in such away. While he had not returned Belle’s letter, worried that someone would catch on to his scheme, he had thought about it’s contents nearly every moment of every hour. Jones seemed determined to ruin every chance of happiness for Gold and Belle was just another pawn in his game of chess.

While Killian fixed himself a drink at the bar cart in the room, Adolphus mouthed, “I’m sorry. Trust me,” to Belle.

“I’d get this wench to make our drinks, but she always goes too lightly on the liquor.” Jones held out a glass of amber liquid to Gold. “But enough about my useless staff, let’s get to the game at hand.”

They played game upon game, with Gold winning most of them. About an hour into play, Jones beckoned Belle stand near him, “for luck, of course.” This put Belle right within Gold’s eyes and every moment he flicked his gaze to her, his blood came closer and closer to boiling. If this kept up, the long game would end with Gold’s distraction and loss.

“Why not raise the stakes a bit? I hear you enjoy making unusual bets. You’ve lost a lot of money to me tonight. I’ll let you win it all back in one simple game. You win, you get all the money on the table; I win, I get Belle.” Gold’s manner of ease was purely surface. Jones had many, many negatives, but he wasn’t wholly unintelligent. Jones knew that at some point Belle was going to be suggested as an ante.

“Now why would I give up something as precious as this,” Jones laid his left hand on Belle’s thigh and started moving upward, caressing her hips, buttocks, and continuing north, “for something as meager as gold. You want to use this lovely creature as a bet, I need something just as lovely. I think your manor will be about equivalent to something as delicious as this flesh.”

Belle eyes flashed and she violently shook her head, even as goosebumps of disgust trailed the path of the man’s hand, “that’s utterly ridiculous! I am not worth an entire household. Surely the gold on the table is enough to clear my father’s debt and tempt you to loose my attitude upon someone else.”

Jones’ hand left from where it had reached just below her breast and came sharp across her face. Gold stood slightly from his chair, gripping his cane from the bottom end, ready to bring it hard and fast across the man’s face. Belle stepped back from the slap, removing herself from the reach of her employer. “Fine! If I lose, you get the gold and my estate. If I win, I get the girl and you erase her father’s debt. Deal?” With Belle out of Killian’s reach, Adolphus settled once more into his chair. He extended his hand toward the despicable excuse for a man that sat across from him.

Killian smiled a cruel smile and took the older man’s hand. The cards were dealt and the game was set. Belle had not received a response to her letter. She didn’t understand why Mr. Gold would risk so much and yet not send a response. If she had known that he was the mysterious gambler, she would have done everything she could to get more appropriate attire and perhaps even have stacked the game in his favor.

Gold, who had been carefully losing other games, quickly dispatched with the arrogant braggart. “Belle is no longer a member of your staff. You will not see her. You will not touch her. You will not let her name grace your lips.” Gold stood and offered Belle the jacket he was wearing. She took it gratefully and though a little big, she felt much safer and at ease with it on.

“You want the little bitch? Have her. She is little more than a tease who refuses to take orders.” Killian was obviously pouting in his loss, “Just remember that I have touched that flesh before you.”

That stopped the couple in their tracks. “Belle, he has to die.” Gold left Belle’s side taking the tip of the cane in his hand and brought the hard golden handle down roughly across the man’s face. This sent Jones from his chair and sprawled on the floor. Despite his limp, Gold followed the man turning Jones to face him. “You are trash. You stole my Milah. You used Belle’s good nature and love for her father to move her into your household. You are nothing but the refuse left on the street to rot in the sun.” Each statement was punctuated with a thunk of the handle of the cane on flesh. Mr. Gold was aware of some commotion from behind him, but his blood roared in his ears, drowning out the words. Instead the anger of losing his first wife, of Neal losing his mother pumped through his blood and all he could think about was the satisfaction he felt at the blood that each smack splattered. His hands reached for the man’s collar and throat.

“Adolphus!” His name on Belle’s lips quelled his fury. “You are a good man! I’ve seen it. I’ve always seen it. Don’t let this man with a rotten heart taint your true one. Please show me I’m not wrong and let’s leave this place.” Belle offered her hand for Gold to take, her eyes begging him to join her.

Stepping on Jones’ left wrist, “You’re lucky I don’t take that hand for the liberties it took. Listen to me clearly though, I never want to see you again. You will not step foot in town. You will not come near Belle or her family. If you do, I will return with more than my cane” Gold released his hold on Jones’ clothing and stepped back toward Belle.

“If I had known sooner, that you were here believe me I would have come.” Gold’s rough hands grasped Belle’s pleading with her to understand what she meant to him and his sorrow that she had spent a single night in this house. “Please come back to my house. You can work if you want, but I will settle your father’s debts. You will no longer be tied to his choices.”

Belle looked into his soulful eyes and saw the hope that was sparked there. There were many times she had fallen into the richness of those eyes, but this was the first time she saw real life behind them. She reached once more to feel the curve of his cheek against her palm. “My only choice is you.”

They left behind the bleeding man and the house that was never a home to Belle. Gold helped Belle into his carriage to return to his home. “May I kiss you?” Gold voice was soft and hopeful.

“I wish you would. It’s been far too long.” Belle’s lips met Mr. Gold’s and in that kiss was promise and hope for a future that might heal them both. Unlike their first, this was not a timid kiss full of uncertainty, but a kiss of longing and need, as though they had been starved for years and with this kiss finally felt relief.

  

\---Epilogue---

 

Belle and Adolphus married not long after the incident at Jones’ house. With his marriage, Adolphus was finally able to fire Cora, the contract fulfilled. Belle insisted that when Adolphus sent for her things from Jones’ house, he include Ariel as a new member of his staff, replacing Belle as Ruby’s roommate. The rest of Jones’ staff soon found employment elsewhere as he decided it was safer to put an ocean between him and the Golds.

Belle, who had provided light for so many others, often at the expense of herself, finally felt the warmth of sunshine. Her best friend lived only a few flights down from where she and her husband slept. Belle actually promoted Ruby to Cora’s vacated position, which was fine with Granny as Ariel was a much more proficient kitchen helper, except when it came to fish.

And soon a second wedding took place on the Gold estate, as Ruby Lucas and Archibald Hopper finally agreed that their lives were poorer without the other. They moved into a small cabin on the land that they could call their own, although Belle would still sometimes look out her window and see Ruby running toward the garden.

For Belle and Adolphus, life felt right. They still argued, often over some book from the study Belle had just finished. They still laughed. At every night ended in the same way. “You’ve made a fool of me.” Gold whispers to his wife.

“Alas a fool has been made of me as well,” Belle returns with a gentle kiss to her husband’s lips.

“I suppose we must be fools together then,” Adolphus leans his forehead against his wife’s and together they breathe the air of joy and love that only comes when two true hearts meet.

 


End file.
